Noche En Vela
by La-caja de Estrella-Nocturna
Summary: Sakura y Syaoran están enamorados a tal punto de tocar fondo... en la locura. -One Shot.-


**ESTE ES UN ONE SHOT DE MI AUTORIA, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE CLAMP.**

**Noche en Vela**

-Único-

La castaña solo lo miraba a los ojos en esa cama hecha de madre naturaleza, llena de tierra, plantas tan vivas como ella que tenía puesto un vestido blanco virginal que representaba como era su alma, ella le beso los labios y sus ojos se pasearon por sus cejas marrones y gruesas llenas de tierra húmeda, sus labios pálidos y esa mirada perdida en ella que lo miraba de una manera más viva, ella le acarició su rostro lleno de cicatrices y costuras mal maquilladas.

– ¿Estas tan feliz como yo? – preguntó y le pareció verlo asentir cuando ella soltó su rostro. – me gusta cómo te queda el traje. –agregó.

Pero ella no quería hacer otra cosa que mirarlo pues los dos estaban indispuestos, ella estaba cansada y él estaba inmóvil ante su belleza. Podrían pasar toda la noche mirándose. Las manos de la chica estaban enrojecidas y adoloridas por aferrarse con afán a cavar con tanta fuerza ese lugar obscuro donde yacían sus fantasías, alegrías y peleas. Entonces comenzó a llorar en silencio frente a su marido.

–Perdóname, no lo vi venir.

Entonces recordó el impacto del automóvil negro que iba a toda velocidad contra ambos parados fuera de la iglesia. Su pupila dilato ante la luz que se aproximaba a toda velocidad, volvió la mirada lentamente ante el chico del flux blanco con corbata platinada mientras sentía el empujón más violento que nadie ha sentido jamás, más violento que el sexo, más violento que el amor de una madre, más violento que un martillo que golpea el primer clavo que une las divisiones de una casa nueva, más violento que el dolor cuando el amor de tu vida amenaza con dejarte, más violento que una camioneta que colisiona contra una parte de tu alma.

No…

La imagen se alejaba mientras ella caía hasta que su cabeza golpeó contra el pavimento y no vio más que oscuridad, lo que sería el resto de tu vida. Sumida en su sueño de felicidad eterna despertó aun soñando y se vistió para verse con su esposo una vez más, sonriente sacaba tierra una y otra vez de ese lugar, sabía que abajo estaba lo que quería. La lapida le decía a gritos que era él, amado y adorado esposo. Sonreía más a medida que sus gotas de sudor caían sobre la tierra porque cada lágrima de felicidad, cada gota de sudor y cada partícula que goteara su ojo representando dolor era un paso más cerca de lo que quería.

Cuando encontró flores muertas y la caja que indicaba que no podía cavar más abrió con desenfreno aquello nuevo para ella, pero se sentía tan bien como abrir un regalo en navidad o día de reyes. El novio y ella se encontraron a unos cuatro metros de distancia, ella se volvió a enamorar, sabía que las manos adoloridas eran nada contra la sensación de tenerlo a él tan cerca nuevamente; dentro de aquel sarcofago, estaba acostado tan erguido como solía pararse junto a ella, sus ojos parecían estar entre abiertos esperando que ella los abriera por completo, sus pómulos no estaban tan enrojecidos esta vez al verla, ella supuso que era porque ya estaban casados y no causaba el mismo efecto sobre él.

En la misma caja comenzó a comentarle sobre su amor a él, pero la seriedad de Syaoran seguía siendo igual que antes de conocerse bien, ella besó los labios partidos y resecos. Cada cicatriz era algo nuevo por conocer y sanar con besos. Carcajeó maniáticamente al quitarse el velo como si se tratase de un juego, tan bipolar como los polos de una batería comenzaron a llorar y le besó la mano tanto como pudo.

–Perdóname, no lo vi venir.

Entonces las gotas que transitaban por el rostro del novio, tanto como de la novia comenzaron a inundar el ataúd, la negra noche con su lluvia, contribuyó en ello y los comenzó a ahogar en su amor. Sakura se despidió con un beso en la boca en esa laguna roja y marrón, cuando ya no podía estar acostada sin dejar de aguantar la respiración, pero algo o alguien la comenzó a halar desde abajo, supuso que sería una rama, tiró del vestido con fuerza pero ninguna de las capas de tela se rompió, luego sintió los dedos de Syaoran tomándola del tobillo, ella comenzó a gemir de dolor, los dedos se clavaron en su tobillo encontrándose con sus huesos, resignada de que nadie la escuchara tomo aire por última vez antes de que el agua, la tierra, la sangre y el amor la asesinaran en la noche fría y obscura.

Nicky dice:

Por Halloween :D! y sé que es un poco tarde, pero aquí esta. Ya saben, dejen reviews y tomen besitos de sangre.


End file.
